Rosa al atardecer
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: [Fic compartido: Hikari K. y DreamKat] Remus acude a casa del matrimonio Tonks para informar de la muerte de Dumbledore, sin esperar encontrarse a cierta personita por los alrededores. RemusTonks [OneShot]


_Disclaimer: Ejem, sí, sí. Somos JK dividida en dos, pa' algo somos formats, no? Jejeje _

HK¡¡Hola, hola! He aquí de nuevo, las dos, Dream Kat y yo, con otro fic. Sí, nos aburrimos mucho por msn, a parte de las ganas de hacer un Remus-Nymphadora que teníamos.

DK: si, y que yo tenia especiales ganas por volver a escribir con HK jiji n.n y bueno... como dice ella, esta vez hemos venido con un Remus Tonks. Antes de nada, situaros: esta historia toma lugar después de la famosa conversación Remus-Tonks de 'soy demasiado mayor, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso' bla bla...

HK¡Exacto! Esperamos que os guste y nos dejéis reviewcitos. Sin más, os dejamos con la historia.

DK¡A leer!

**_"Rosa al atardecer" _**

Remus Lupin llamó con sus nudillos la puerta de aquella casa que había visitado ya un par de veces. Casi al instante oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose a lo largo del pasillo. Tomó aire. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

-Remus...

Era la voz de Andrómeda. No había vuelto a ser la misma desde la muerte de su primo, y el verla aún le evocaba recuerdos demasiado dolorosos. La miró.

-Hola, Andrómeda -saludó, con voz rota, y ella supo enseguida que algo no marchaba bien.

-Pasa, Remus...

El licántropo no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Se hizo paso a través de la puerta que crujió al abrirse aún más, y Andrómeda asomó la cabeza por el hueco entre las escaleras.

-¡Ted! -gritó, con voz impaciente-. Ted, tenemos visita.

Se oyó una puerta cerrarse y luego el repicar de alguien bajando por las escaleras. En unos segundos podía percibirse a Ted Tonks, con su habitual sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que había sido heredada por su hija…

-"_Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso"_- pensó, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-¡Remus!- exclamó el hombre de la casa, estrechándole la mano-. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Sí… mucho.

Y era cierto. Más concretamente, desde poco después de la muerte de Sirius, pero ese era un tema que prefería no tocar. Sabía cuanto le dolía a Andrómeda y no quería hacerla sufrir más. Tampoco a él mismo.

-Pasa, hombre, no te quedes ahí- la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y, asintiendo levemente, avanzó hasta la sala de estar.

La casa en si no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeña. Lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto de lo más hogareño y reconfortante y, Remus pensó que, de haber tenido otra vida, ahora tendría un estilo de casa parecido a ese.

Llegaron al salón, y Ted le invitó a sentarse. Algo incómodo, prefirió quedarse de pie.

-¿Queréis té? –ofreció Andrómeda, tratando de relajar la tensión.

-No, gracias... –murmuró, con una sonrisa.

Ella, entonces, se sentó junto a su marido, en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Remus apretó los labios, y desvió la mirada de ellos. Había pensado en sus palabras muchas veces, pero ahora, en el momento de la verdad, todo le parecía demasiado frío para explicar algo así.

Miró la ventana, admirando el paisaje y perdiéndose por un momento en él. El cielo naranja con el sol poniente dotaba de un especial brillo dorado a la sala, y aquello lo convertía todo en un ambiente aún más nostálgico, si aquello era posible.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Esta vez era Ted quien lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento, y Remus se obligó a sí mismo a hablar ya, sin darle más vueltas. Volvió a mirarles, y tomó aire, tratando de armarse de valor.

-Es... es Dumbledore...

Andrómeda parpadeó, confusa, y miró a su marido unos instantes, buscando respuestas que él tampoco encontraba. Él, más que ninguno, permanecía ajeno a todo aquello. Remus miró las tablas de parquet, siguiendo las curvas de la madera con sus ojos.

-Ha... ha muerto –titubeó-. Snape... él... él lo asesinó.

El silencio que se formó en esos instantes fue suficiente plasmación de la sorpresa y el horror que se formó ante los ojos de los Tonks en esos momentos.

-¿Snape? –musitó Andrómeda, llevándose una mano a los labios-. No, no puede ser... Severus no...

-Lo siento –dijo Remus, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta aumentar dolorosamente-. No pudimos hacer nada.

El silencio sepulcral que se había formado fue roto por una exclamación ahogada de Andrómeda, que, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a sollozar exclamando que no podía ser verdad todo lo que el licántropo estaba contando.

Pero la expresión completamente derrotada de éste no dejaba lugar a dudas. Dumbledore había muerto.

En ese momento, Ted se sentó en el mueble junto a su esposa, abrazándola y frotándole la espalda, intentando confortarla mientras ella se desahogaba contra su pecho.

Remus sabía el aprecio que le tenía la mujer al fallecido. Dumbledore había ayudado a Sirius y a ella cuando la familia Black había renegado de ellos. Y ahora, Andrómeda los había perdido a los dos.

Tras un rato de silencio, el antiguo profesor de Defensa optó por irse. Se levantó del sofá con pesadez y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta del salón, donde se giró y miró al matrimonio.

-El entierro es mañana, en Hogwarts- les dijo en un tono de voz sereno, pero que denotaba tristeza-. Seguramente quieras ir, Andrómeda.

Ella no contestó, pero Ted le dedicó una mirada agradecida.

-Gracias… por venir y decírnoslo- logró decir ella entre hipidos.

-No hay de que- contestó Remus-. Siento venir tan sólo cuando hay malas noticias.

-No es culpa tuya.

El profesor simplemente se encogió de hombros y, con un breve gesto con la mano, salió de la sala de estar hacia la entrada.

Aún con la puerta cerrada alcanzaba a oír a Andrómeda llorar, y por un momento la envidió, por saber desahogarse así. Él debía conformarse con sentirse solo y perdido, sin saber dónde ir.

Miró al cielo de nuevo, ese cielo naranja que no hacía sino traer tristeza a Londres. Suspiró con abatimiento, y echó una ojeada al camino empedrado que daba al jardín de los Tonks. Tal vez... pudiera quedarse un rato, aunque fuera, mirando el atardecer. No se sentía con fuerza suficiente como para volver y enfrentarse a todos.

Aún dubitativo, emprendió su marcha por aquel camino, entre macetas y flores silvestres, hasta divisar por completo el jardín algo descuidado de aquel matrimonio que acababa de visitar. Había, en el centro, un sauce llorón, cuyas ramas caían pesadas y tristes contra la hierba. Remus suspiró.

Nada sería lo mismo sin Dumbledore.

Siguió mirando, hasta que su vista dio de bruces con un columpio viejo de madera, atado el asiento con cuerdas a las barras de sujeción. Sentado en él, distinguió la figura de espaldas del cuerpo de una mujer jovencita, que estaba seguro de conocer muy bien. Por un instante contuvo el aliento.

Lo último que esperaba era encontrarla allí también. No era el mejor momento para otra escena como la del último día.

Y sin embargo... no pudo dejar de mirar.

Se balanceaba suavemente, con la vista fija en el cielo, y sus manos sujetas a las cuerdas. Su pelo se agitaba de una forma apenas perceptible, al ritmo de su movimiento. Apretó sus labios, debatiéndose en qué sería más correcto en aquel momento.

Debía irse, y sabía que la forma más lógica de hacerlo era yéndose en ese preciso instante, antes de que ella se percatara de su presencia. Por algún motivo, sus pies ya habían tomado la decisión por él, y se estaba acercando en silencio.

No quería que ella se percatara de su presencia, prefería admirarla tal y como estaba ahora. El gesto infantil, casi imperceptible, que hacía con las piernas al impulsarse en el suave balanceo la hacía ver de manera tierna, hasta inocente. Esa inocencia tan característica de ella y que hizo que Remus curvara sus labios en una leve sonrisa.

Se paró a un par de metros de dónde estaba ella, mirando su espalda. Tenía los hombros algo encogidos, tal vez a causa del frío. El licántropo ya se había fijado en que siempre lo hacía, lo mismo que arrugar la nariz cuando sentía vergüenza o enroscarse un dedo en el largo mechón del flequillo cuando estaba nerviosa.

Todos esos detalles que para cualquiera serían banales, pero que a él le sonsacaban una sonrisa. Decían mucho de ella y de su personalidad despreocupada.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí de por vida, Remus?- la voz nasal tan característica de ella irrumpió sus pensamientos.

Nymphadora Tonks paró el monótono balanceo y se giró levemente para mirarle, aunque no fue a los ojos. No se atrevía.

El aludido se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego soltó una pequeña risa amarga. No sabía como no lo había pensado antes, Tonks siempre le distinguía, tal vez por su particular forma de respirar.

Por un momento, no se atrevió a moverse. Tampoco sabía que decir. Pero finalmente caminó hasta sentarse en el columpio, al lado de ella, mirando también el horizonte.

Prefirió obviar la respuesta, y simplemente sonrió. El balanceo se había detenido, y ahora ambos tenían la mirada perdida. El aroma de hierba recién cortada llegaba a sus sentidos, y hacía que todo pareciese más sencillo, más natural. Pero los fantasmas de Remus se encargaban de recordarle que no era así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar, tras unos intensos minutos de silencio.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con cierta expresión de tristeza, y si el licántropo la hubiera mirado a los ojos, habría descubierto que estaban brillantes, vidriosos.

-Quise... avisarles yo –musitó entrecortadamente.

Remus la miró entonces, algo arrepentido.

-Discúlpame –se apresuró a decir-. No sabía que vendrías. Molly me pidió que viniera a avisarles y...

-Oh, no, no te preocupes –dijo ella, sorbiéndose la nariz. Remus sabía que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no llorar delante de él-. Yo... no me he atrevido a entrar.

El licántropo tragó saliva, y sin saber qué decir, asintió con la cabeza. Llegaba a comprenderla. No era la única para quien la muerte de Dumbledore había supuesto un duro golpe, y hablar de ello en voz alta implicaba reconocer, por fin, asumir la idea de que realmente estaba muerto, y que no volverían a verle.

-¿Lo saben ya? –preguntó, trémula.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, concentrando su vista ahora en el sauce, tratando de evitar todo tipo de contacto visual con ella. Tonks se mordió el labio, encogiéndose aún más.

-¿Cómo están?

-Tristes... –reconoció, sinceramente-. También era importante para ellos, Tonks. Tal vez deberías entrar y estar con ellos¿no crees?

La jovencita agachó la cabeza, derrotada.

-No puedo... no quiero ir ahora dentro... quiero... quiero estar aquí.

Sin poder evitarlo, el ceño de Remus se frunció levemente. No era la primera vez que le decía o insinuaba algo así, pero, igual que siempre, se sintió incómodo.

No era por la presencia de la chica, tampoco por las palabras que, sabía, salían solas de la boca de la auror. Todo era por él mismo. Cada vez que Nymphadora le decía algo, él recordaba que no era como ella. Su condición de licántropo se encargaba de rememorárselo una y otra vez cada luna llena, y cada vez que la extrovertida chica aparecía en su mente, no podía evitar sentir un profundo odio hacia Fenrir Greyback.

Hacía tiempo que la pregunta se le planteaba en la cabeza. ¿Cómo serían las cosas si no hubiese sido mordido esa maldita noche? Tal vez… ahora no tendría que preocuparse por su licantropía y podría, de una vez, intentar ser feliz.

Pero también podría ser que ni siquiera conociese a Nymphadora Tonks.

Cada vez que todo eso le venía a la cabeza, la sacudía, intentando evadirse del tema. Este tan sólo hacía que se sintiese completamente frustrado e impotente.

-Yo…- la voz de la auror le sacó, de nuevo, de cavilaciones-. Lo siento. Siento… haberte gritado antes, y enfrente de todos- Remus oyó como suspiraba, conteniendo lo que parecía un sollozo-. Lo siento.

Aquello tan sólo consiguió inquietar aún más al licántropo. No quería sacar ese tema aún. Sabía que en algún momento debía hablar con ella y hacerle entender de una vez por todas aquello que ella por algún extraño motivo se negaba a asumir. Sin embargo... ¿tenía que ser ahora?

Se veía tan triste, y- ¿para qué mentir?-, tan preciosa en ese momento, que no se sentía con ánimos de repetir su rechazo una y otra vez.

-Tranquila –dijo en un murmullo, carraspeando incómodo-. No te preocupes por eso, está bien.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza, con timidez, notando que él evadía el tema. Estaba, en cierto modo, cansada de insistir.

-Estabas nerviosa –trató de convencerse él, mientras tanto-, es comprensible. Todos lo estábamos.

La muchacha curvó los labios casi imperceptiblemente, en un amago de sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que Remus se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba ella. Por mucho que lo disimulara, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía.

El primer gesto de cambio que vio en ella –y que le impresionó- fue el pelo. Su habitual y extravagante tonalidad rosa chicle ahora era de un castaño cenizo, denotando su estado de ánimo. Desconocía si era su color de pelo natural, pero él se declinaba por que así lo era.

Remus empezó a jugar con los bordes de la manga de la remendada chaqueta, mientras que ella volvía a balancearse lentamente. El silencio volvía a estar presente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca, aunque tampoco sabrían bien que decir.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo recorrer un escalofrío en Nymphadora, azotándole el pelo y despeinándoselo.

-A veces… me pregunto qué habría pasado si… si todo hubiera sido diferente- empezó mientras se colocaba un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja, atrayendo la atención del licántropo-. Si Sirius no hubiera muerto… o los Potter…

Ahogó un suspiro. No pudo continuar. Sabía que eso debía ser muy doloroso para Remus, y lo último que quería era que rememoraba más malos recuerdos de los que ya tenía.

-¿Crees que todo habría sido diferente? –preguntó Remus, sin apartar la vista de su pelo, agradeciendo que ella no le estuviera mirando.

-No... No lo sé –murmuró ella-. Quiero creer que todo sucede por alguna razón, que en el fondo ha sido lo mejor, pero... pero... ¿p-por qué tuvo... que ser Sirius?

El licántropo notó el nudo más fuerte que nunca en su garganta, al oír la voz rota de Nymphadora a su lado. Por un instante, no supo que decir. Esa pregunta también había rondado su mente durante el último año, y jamás había conseguido encontrar respuesta. Primero James, luego Sirius... todo aquel que había llegado a importarle había desaparecido. ¿Podía haber un porqué en todo aquello?

Remus negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo, y fue entonces cuando un suave sollozo llegó a sus oídos.

Tonks estaba llorando.

Toda la fortaleza y la fachada que el licántropo había intentado construir durante ese rato, caía ahora sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

A la cabeza le vinieron frases y exclamaciones de los que fueron sus amigos, diciéndole que nunca le habían encontrado un solo punto débil, que si lo tenía, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Pero él ya tenía lo tenía claro. Ahora sí.

Y éste era la joven que tenía delante.

Se la veía, en ese momento, tan inocente, tan desprotegida, incluso asustada… quiso reprimirse, pero su cuerpo actuó antes y, de un solo movimiento, la estrechaba entre sus brazos, intentando transmitirle seguridad, fuerza y una fortaleza de la que, en esos momentos, carecía.

-Todo tiene un por qué en esta vida- le susurró levemente-. Tan sólo hemos de aprender a aceptarlo, Nymphadora, por muy cruel o doloroso que sea.

-Pero no es justo... –se quejó entre hipidos, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en el pecho de Remus-. No puedes pedirme que... acepte que ellos... que ellos...

Él enredó sus manos en el triste cabello de la metamorfomaga, acariciándole la nuca, tratando de calmarla. No tardó en darse cuenta de que así era como mejor se encontraban los dos, abrazados, pese a la dificultad de la postura por estar en dos asientos diferentes con las cuerdas de los columpios interponiéndose molestamente entre ellos. Nada de eso importaba. Tonks lloraba en su hombro, y él sólo podía pensar en reconfortarla.

-Shh... –la silenció, con un susurro-. No pienses en ello, Tonks... Es mejor olvidarlo, y pasar página.

-¡No puedes pedirme que lo olvide! –gritó ella, aún sollozando, agarrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del licántropo-. No es tan fácil olvidar¿sabes? Por mucho que te empeñes en lo contrario...

El doble sentido de sus palabras llegó perfectamente a la mente de Remus, quien sólo consiguió sentirse peor por momentos.

Sabía que Tonks iba a sacar el tema, por mucho que él lo evitara, pero había rezado inútilmente porque el tiempo hasta ese momento pasara lo más lento posible. Ella había demostrado que lo que sentía por él no era una simple atracción, como pensaba en un principio, pero… simplemente, no tenían futuro. No podían tenerlo juntos.

La abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su peculiar olor a canela. No estaba bien lo que hacía. No podía darle más esperanzas con ella, cuando se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

Pero los suaves hipidos que la auror profería, con clara intención de aguantar las ganas de llorar, le impedían que se separase.

-Sé que es difícil olvidar, Tonks. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Ella no contestó, pero Remus pudo notar como agarraba con fuerza su abrigo en la espalda. El licántropo le frotó la suya, intentando reconfortarla, al tiempo que le depositaba un suave beso en la cabeza.

-Pero muchas veces, es necesario sacrificarse, aunque no se desee. Eres fuerte, Nymphadora…

Ella se estremeció al oír su nombre de pila salido de los labios de Remus. A poca gente le permitía que le llamaran así, pues lo cierto era que el nombre no le gustaba en demasía. Sin embargo, cuando él lo pronunciaba hacía que sonara más bonito, personal e íntimo que nunca.

Se aferró aún más a él, tratando de conservar un momento que, conociendo al licántropo, tardaría demasiado en volver a repetirse. Trató, en silencio, de meditar las palabras que él le había dicho.

-No, Remus... –susurró, prácticamente para sí misma-, no tienes... ni idea.

¿Y sacrificarse? Frunció el entrecejo con rabia. ¿Por qué volvía a insistir con todo aquello? Tonks maldijo su obsesión por aquel estúpido sacrificio que, desde su punto de vista, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Tan difícil era comprender que a ella no le importaba quién fuera?

Remus, por su parte, se sintió dolido por las palabras de Nymphadora.

-¿Que no tengo ni idea? –se quejó, abrazándola aún más fuerte por unos instantes en los que pensó perder el control-. Al contrario, eres tú quien no lo comprende...

Tonks se sintió indignada. Sabía que Remus lo había pasado realmente mal en el pasado, pero odiaba cuando su obstinación continuaba aumentando.

La auror se separó de él, rompiendo al abrazo, levantándose del columpio y alejándose unos pasos. Su ceño estaba fruncido, en claro contraste con las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan terco, Remus?- murmuró, sin mirarle.

Él también se levantó, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola, sin moverse.

-Tonks, déjalo. Ya hemos hablado de esto y…

-¡Me da igual que hayamos hablado ya!- espetó la joven, girándose para mirarlo. Remus calló al instante y la observó, con un pequeño deje de sorpresa-. Estoy cansada, Remus. Harta de todo esto, de toda esta maldita situación. Así que vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

Calló un momento, como pensando las palabras que diría a continuación. El licántropo, visiblemente incómodo, se mantenía en silencio, escuchándola.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Remus?- a él, la pregunta le cogió por sorpresa. Tonks nunca había sido tan directa, siempre había preferido tantear el terreno-. Quiero la verdad. Si es que no me quieres, dímelo. Quiero saber si estoy o no, perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

A Remus se le quedó la boca seca. Las mejillas de Tonks, que lo miraba escrutadora, estaban algo sonrojadas, pero había determinación en su mirada. Jamás la había visto así. Nunca antes le había puesto en aquella situación tan comprometida, y no sabía qué decir.

Era bastante evidente que sí sentía algo por ella. No había más que ver cómo habían sido aquellos días junto a ella antes de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la metamorfomaga y decidir que debía alejarla. No, antes de saberlo no podía separarse de ella. Prácticamente la había convertido en su mejor amiga, inseparable. Y era obvio que la situación se había escapado de sus manos. No solo para Tonks. También para él.

Pero reconocerlo en voz alta era mucho más duro que todo aquello. Implicaba perder gran parte de su cada vez más frágil coraza.

¿Pero cómo mentirla?

-Tonks... –dijo, carraspeando, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con ella-. Lo que yo sienta o no... no tiene nada que ver con esto...

Ella se acercó aún más a él, mordiéndose su labio inferior con una mezcla de rabia y nerviosismo. Sin demasiadas cavilaciones, llevó sus manos, frías, a sus mejillas, obligándole así a mirarla.

-Pero quiero saberlo, Remus... –insistió, y el licántropo agradeció mentalmente que ella no pudiera darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco iba resquebrajando sus defensas-. No me quieres... ¿es eso?

Él miró al suelo. Aquella afirmación carecía tanto de sentido que por un instante estuvo tentado a gritarle que no se le ocurriera pensar nada parecido. Sin embargo, no debía hacerlo. No, porque aquello implicaría echar por tierra tanto tiempo de esfuerzo y autocontrol que había ejercido frente a ella.

Llevó sus manos a las de Tonks, por encima de sus propias mejillas. Suspiró, y volvió a mirarla.

-Claro que te quiero, Nymphadora. Maldita sea, estoy enamorado de ti.

Remus oyó como la auror aguantó el aliento al oír su frase. La miró brevemente y pudo ver la euforia plasmada en sus ojos. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin tan siquiera pensarlas. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba haberlas dicho, pero no fue hasta entonces que consiguió desahogarse.

La muchacha continuaba observándolo, y él desvió la mirada, aún con su fría mano entre las suyas. Sabía que no tardaría en intentar volver a convencerle, así que habló antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.

-Pero eso no cambia las cosas, Tonks. No cambia el hecho de que sea licántropo y de que me lleve más de diez años contigo- Remus oyó a la chica resoplar-. Sabes que sería muy difícil. Aún eres joven, Nymphadora, me olvidarás y volverás a enamorarte…

-¡No!

-Tonks –volvió a interrumpirla, con semblante serio-. Por favor, sé racional, no puedes pretender que...

-¿Racional? –le espetó ella, incrédula, llevando sus manos a las solapas de su chaqueta-. Por Dios, Remus, me acabas de decir que... que tú... –se sentía incapaz de repetirlo, todo en sí era aún demasiado increíble para ser pronunciado en voz alta.

-No debería haber dicho nada –se recriminó él, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, percatándose del efecto que sus palabras habían causado. Los abrió de nuevo, y puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de la chica, para mirarla con seriedad-. Lo siento, Nymphadora, no tendría que haber dicho eso. Sólo he conseguido confundirte aún más y...

-Remus –susurró ella, cortándole, llevando un dedo a los labios del licántropo, quien se estremeció ante el contacto, en silencio-. Al contrario... con todo esto... Dios, hacía tiempo que no era tan...

El licántropo aguardó su respuesta.

-...feliz.

Él contuvo el aliento, sin saber qué decir. Y negó silenciosamente con la cabeza. No, él no la haría feliz. Ella debía comprenderlo. Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

-Mira... –insistió ella, y cerró un momento los ojos. Remus la observó confundido, pero sin poder evitar acariciar con su mirada cada uno de los centímetros de su piel, pasando por sus labios, deteniéndose en ellos-. ¿Lo ves?

Remus parpadeó, sin comprender a qué se refería. Y entonces lo vio.

Su pelo.

Era de color rosa, un rosa chicle, más chillón, llamativo y atractivo que nunca. Lo observó embelesado, con un nudo en la garganta, y no pudo evitar que sus manos se deslizaran de sus mejillas hasta ese cabello, hasta enredarse en él, deleitándose con su nuevo color.

-Llevaba tiempo sin conseguir hacerlo... –murmuró ella suavemente, aguantando para sí la dulce tortura de sus caricias en el pelo-. Ahora puedo, Remus... ¿no lo ves?

Realmente parecía verdad, parecía que pudiera hacerla feliz, como ella le aseguraba. Toda su vida había intentado convencerse de que aquello no era cierto, que él sería el culpable de arruinarle la juventud. Y... sin embargo...

Ella era feliz cuando estaba con él.

El saberlo le hizo sentir mucho mejor de lo que se sentía en años, podría decir que igual que cuando sus tres amigos, en Hogwarts, decidieron por él, acompañarlo todas las noches de luna llena.

Remus no pudo más y suspiró, con derrota, inclinándose levemente y apoyando su frente con la de la auror, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como ésta posaba las manos en su cuello, acariciándolo con lentitud y transmitiéndole al antiguo profesor una sensación extraña que nacía en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo…- Tonks le miró atenta, aún viendo como él mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mirarla-. No se como hacerte feliz.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa, conteniendo la euforia que había nacido en ella momentos antes y que continuaba creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Con los pulgares le acarició parte de las mejillas. Remus había fruncido muy levemente el ceño, pero no en una mueca huraña –que aún así, Tonks adoraba- sino en una expresión de nerviosismo, preocupación y, seguramente, indecisión.

-Remus- susurró finalmente al cavo de unos minutos, haciendo que el licántropo contuviera a duras penas un escalofrío al sentir su aliento tan cerca-. Es que… ¿no ves¿No te das cuenta de que ya lo estás haciendo?

Él no contestó. Tampoco sabía que decir. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía pero, esa chica, que apenas había dejado de ser niña, conseguía desarmarlo completamente con tan sólo un par de palabras o frases.

Tonks, al ver como el castaño no reaccionaba, se alzó lentamente, rozando con suavidad su nariz respingona con la de él, en una caricia infantil pero que denotaba intimidad. La auror estaba pendiente en todo momento de algún tipo de reacción por su parte, pero ésta nunca llegaba.

Fue así que se atrevió a empinarse un poco más, alzándose hasta posar levemente sus labios sobre los del licántropo.

Él no se movió, sino que se limitó a sentir los labios de Tonks bajo los suyos, en una suave caricia antes de separarse. Seguía notando su respiración cerca, y la del licántropo se aceleraba por momentos. Sentía el corazón palpitándole con fuerza.

No debía ceder, pero jamás había imaginado que pudiera sentirse así con un simple roce de labios.

Muy lentamente y de una forma tan suave que apenas era perceptible, Tonks volvió a repetir el movimiento; Remus siguió manteniéndose quieto, sin separarse –que le era imposible-, y sin responder, pues una parte racional de sí le advertía que si lo hacía, ya sería imposible echarse atrás.

Sintió un tercer beso de Tonks, quien, esta vez, se aventuró a atrapar entre sus labios el inferior del licántropo, acariciándolo con ellos. Sus respiraciones, frenéticas y agitadas, contrastaban con la lentitud de aquel íntimo movimiento. Las manos de Tonks acariciaban la nuca de Remus, sus dedos haciendo extrañas figuras entre el nacimiento de su pelo, tratando de persuadirle a que le respondiera.

Apenas se separó del tercero para dar el cuarto beso, mucho más lentamente, dejando sus labios inmóviles bajo los suyos. Las manos de Remus, no sabía cuándo exactamente, se habían deslizado para posarse en su cintura.

Inconscientemente, entreabrió sus labios. Tonks movió los suyos acariciándolos con una inocente sensualidad que a Remus le resultó arrebatadora.

En un hondo suspiro, dejó salir todo el aire que había estado acumulando en la tensión, y sin poder resistir ni un segundo más, la besó. Correspondió al movimiento que la metamorfomaga había iniciado de aquella forma tan sutil, y unió más sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

Tonks contuvo un grito de felicidad y euforia, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo cuando notó que, por fin, Remus se dejaba llevar. Había soñado infinidad de veces con ese momento, pero nunca lo había imaginado mejor, a pesar de las peleas y desacuerdos.

Sí, la espera había valido mucho la pena.

Cuando sintió los brazos del licántropo pegarla a él, rodeándole la estrecha cintura con posesividad fue cuando ella supo que todo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

Conforme Remus la abrazaba, ella se alzó de puntitas, atrayéndolo también hacia ella al rodearle el cuello.

Remus sabía que ya no podría defenderse ante los argumentos de la auror. Estar sin reaccionar mientras ella le provocaba, había sido la mayor tortura, incluso peor que un _crucio_.

Por eso, el poder responderle en ese momento estaba siendo lo que mejor le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La metamorfomaga cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la sensación que le daban los labios de Remus. Parecía que habían estado destinados, pues se acompasaban a la perfección.

Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por separarse. En ese momento ya no había miedos, todos habían desaparecido, junto con el resto de gente. No existían los mortífagos y nadie había muerto.

Con lentitud, Remus subió las manos de la fina cintura hasta llegar al cuello y las sonrosadas mejillas de la auror, acariciándolas con ternura, y enterrando, posteriormente, las manos en el ahora pelo rosa. Continuaba con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero denotaba enorme desesperación al besar los carnosos labios de Tonks.

Sin poder resistirlo un momento más, profundizaron el beso, encontrándose por fin, amándose en silencio con ese gesto, que lo decía todo.

Cuando se enredaron en un beso húmedo e íntimo, fueron ambos quienes dejaron escapar un suspiro. Un suspiro de alivio, de descargar por fin todo aquel anhelo contenido durante tanto tiempo.

Se acariciaron, sus labios, sus manos, sus lenguas, cada parte de sí en contacto, y la oleada de escalofríos que la jovencita sintió la llevó incluso a asustarse por un momento, antes de que Remus lograra tranquilizarla con sus caricias.

Las manos de Tonks dejaron de aferrarse inquietas a su espalda, y pasaron a acariciar ligeramente el pecho del licántropo por encima de la ropa, preguntándose si aquel contacto era tan intenso como había oído decir.

Bajo la palma de su mano sintió el corazón de Remus acelerarse, y su respiración se volvió más entrecortada contra su boca. Sí, efectivamente no habían exagerado. Aquello era simplemente indescriptible.

Y más aún cuando pudo notar las manos desesperadas y anhelantes de Remus recorrer su cuerpo, con delicadeza y suavidad... pero con suficiente intensidad como para provocar que Tonks no pudiera evitar un gemido, que se ahogó en los labios del licántropo.

Al percatarse de ello, detuvo sus manos, tratando de controlar aquella sensación de anticipación que se le había formado en la boca del estómago. Volvió a rodear la cintura de la metamorfomaga, separando con lentitud sus labios, mientras ambos iban poco a poco relajándose, calmándose, y volviendo a la realidad.

Toda una utopía, teniendo en cuenta que Tonks aún sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Remus, intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Él aprovechó ése gesto para posar la barbilla en su cabeza, mientras continuaba abrazándola.

Miró levemente al horizonte, percatándose de que el sol prácticamente había desaparecido, y que las estrellas empezaban a hacer acto de presencia en un cielo de tonos azules y naranjas.

Remus sintió como los hombros de la metamorfomaga se alzaban al suspirar, seguramente intentando tranquilizar su respiración acelerada. Ella continuaba apoyada en su pecho, aspirando su dulce aroma a chocolate y sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

Pasaron así unos minutos, abrazados, sin saber qué decir en ese momento. Remus sentía que la tensión crecía de nuevo y por momentos, y que no iba a poder rebatir con ningún argumento a lo que estaba diciendo antes.

Fue cuando Tonks aprovechó para separarse levemente del pecho del antiguo profesor sin romper el abrazo, para mirarlo con una sonrisa tímida muy poco habitual en ella.

-Señor Lupin- empezó tras carraspear, buscando su voz. Tenía las mejillas deliciosamente sonrosadas, dándole un aspecto aún más infantil del que solía tener-. Siento decirle que acaba usted de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Ahora sí, sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su, para Remus, apetitosa galería de blancos dientes.

El licántropo no pudo resistirse a sonreír con afabilidad antes de inclinarse de nuevo para volver a besar brevemente esos labios que se lo estaban pidiendo sin hablar.

-Creo que no me arrepiento –dijo él, cuando se separó de ella, arrancándole una nueva sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron y casi al instante empezaron a reír. La suave risita nasal de Tonks llenó de regocijo a Remus, quien, tras un nuevo abrazo y algún que otro beso en los labios, tomó su mano, volviendo a encaminarse por el caminito empedrado.

La metamorfomaga le seguía en silencio, con su pelo rosa chicle y el brillo de su sonrisa haciendo contraste con el triste paisaje que dejaban tras ellos.

Remus se paró cuando salieron del jardín, justo delante de la fachada de la casa. Oía las voces de los Tonks al otro lado de la pared. Miró a la chica.

-Deberías entrar... –le dijo suavemente-. Ahora mismo te necesitan...

La chica hizo ademán de protestar.

-Y tú les necesitas a ellos –finalizó él, con una sonrisa algo triste. Apretó su mano, animándola-. Debes enfrentarte a ello, Nymphadora, no tratar de ignorarlo.

Ella se mordió el labio. Acababa de vivir uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, si no era el que más, y no estaba segura de querer chocar con la realidad ahora, y enfrentarse a la muerte de Dumbledore otra vez. Miró a Remus, tratando de encontrar fuerzas, y él le dijo exactamente lo que necesitaba oír.

-Iré contigo, si es lo que quieres...

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apretando más su mano.

Y terminó por sonreír.

Subieron despacio las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de entrada, y tomando aire, Tonks alzó la mano para llamar a la casa de sus padres.

En el cristal de la puerta se veía a sí misma reflejada, su pelo rosa y brillante, al lado de Remus, ambos cogidos de la mano; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sintió miedo de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Escaleras abajo, dejaba el pasado. Ahora debía ser fuerte. Una vez pasara la puerta, le esperaba un futuro nuevo.

Un futuro junto a Remus.

**_…FIN… _**

------------------------------------------

DK¿Qué os ha parecido?

HK¡¡Yo digo que son absolutamente monos!

DK: xDDD bueno, ahora ya sabéis. ¡Reviews¡Muchos reviews!

HK¡Eso! Que tampoco hay muchas historias R-T colgadas¡dadnos alguno! Y así sabemos si hacemos un buen equipo o no, jeje.

DK: Eso, eso U.U y bueno... ¡Pues nada mas¡¡¡Ya nos veremos! Besos.

**-Dream Kat & Hikari Katsuragi-**


End file.
